BeTtEr ThAn ReVeNgE
by Angel of Pandemonium
Summary: there is nothing that fanny is better at then revenge. and numbuh 14 is gonna learn that the hard way. T for cursing. 60/86 oriented


_**I do not own the song by Taylor Swift or the characters and idea for Codename: Kids Next Door.**_

**Better than Revenge**

_Now go stand in the corner_

_And think about what you did_

_Ha, time for a little revenge_

16 year old Francesca Fulbright was pissed. That little…. Bitch was not getting away with this. She grabbed the curly blond hair "Now, go stand in the corner an' think about what yeh've done." She sniggered.

'_**Time for revenge'**_

_The story starts when it was hot and it was summer_

_And I had it all, I had him right there where I wanted him_

_She came along, got him alone, and let's hear the applause_

_She took him faster than you can say sabotage_

The whole thing started in the summertime, she had it all, and hell, she had _him_. The boy that she had crushed on for years before that time. And then a piece of the past came. In the form of Numbuh 14, Mary-Lou Sara-Jane Jones

_I never saw it coming, wouldn't have suspected it_

_I underestimated just who I was dealing with_

_She had to know the pain was beating on me like a drum_

_She underestimated just who she was stealing from_

She hadn't seen it coming, she sure as fuck didn't suspect it. She had underestimated who she was dealing with. This wasn't an adult tyrannical idiot, this was a fellow Teens Next Door operative… And Mary Lou had to know the pain that was beating at her… Then again, just as she had underestimated Mary Lou, Mary Lou had underestimated just who she was stealing from…. And Fanny had a plan…

_She's not a saint, and she's not what you think_

_She's an actress, whoa_

_She's better known for the things that she does_

_On the mattress, whoa_

Little did Patton know that Mary Lou was just at him because of the emotional torture she was putting Fanny through.

… Because Mary Lou was a slut. And that was the truth.

_Soon she's gonna find stealing other people's toys_

_On the playground won't make you many friends_

_She should keep in mind, she should keep in mind_

_There is nothing I do better than revenge, ha_

Soon, the girl was gonna learn that stealing other people's guys away would make a very scary enemy… her. she should have kept in mind that there was never anything that Fanny could do better than revenge. She was through suffering

_She lives her life like it's a party and she's on the list_

_She looks at me like I'm a trend and she's so over it_

_I think her ever-present frown is a little troubling_

_She thinks I'm psycho 'cause I like to rhyme her name with things,_

Mary Lou looked at life like it was one large party and that she was always on the VIP list… She looked at Fanny as if she were last month's trend and she was so over it. Fanny thought that the girl's ever present frown was odd, seeing as she was reveling in the fact that she had stolen Patton away from her…. and for some reason, Mary Lou was under the impression that Fanny was insane….Just because she liked to rhyme the girl's name with….things….

_But sophistication isn't what you wear or who you know_

_Or pushing people down to get you where you wanna go_

_Oh, they didn't teach you that in prep school, so it's up to me_

_But no amount of vintage dresses gives you dignity_

But what _dear_ Mary Lou didn't get was that just because she wore vintage dresses, and knew every single 'popular' kid in the school that as long as she pushed others around to get to the to, it didn't matter to most people in the first place….

_She's not a saint, and she's not what you think_

_She's an actress, whoa_

_She's better known for the things that she does_

_On the mattress, whoa_

She seriously was contemplating revealing the girl for what she really was… and what she was was a liar and a fake…

_Soon she's gonna find stealing other people's toys_

_On the playground won't make you many friends_

_She should keep in mind, she should keep in mind_

_There is nothing I do better than revenge, ha_

She was gonna realize that Fanny was a bitch… should have known that already, what were her days in the KND and now the TND lost in time or something? Revenge was Fanny's middle name.

_I'm just another thing for you to roll your eyes at, honey_

_You might have him, but haven't you heard?_

_I'm just another thing for you to roll your eyes at, honey_

_You might have him, but I always get the last word_

She was just another thing that the girl could roll her eyes at and she was okay with that- the more unimportant the better. It made it easier to reap the hell that Mary Lou sowed.

_She's not a saint, and she's not what you think_

_She's an actress, whoa_

_She's better known for the things that she does_

_On the mattress, whoa_

_Soon she's gonna find stealing other people's toys_

_On the playground won't make you many friends_

_She should keep in mind, she should keep in mind_

_There is nothing I do better than revenge, ha_

_And do you still feel like you know what you're doing?_

_'Cause I don't think you do, oh_

_Do you still feel like you know what you're doing?_

_I don't think you do, I don't think you do_

_Let's hear the applause_

_C'mon show me how much better you are_

_See you deserve some applause_

_'Cause you're so much better_

_She took him faster than you can say sabotage_

Epilogue:

Mary -Lou Sara-Jane Jones was in shock… how did that little redhead bitch manage to steal Patton away from her? How had she managed to ruin her rep and spill everything?

_Fanny…._

A voice came from behind her…

"_There is nothing I do better than revenge"_

_**AOP- OOH, I had to do it…. Hope you like it. R&R**_


End file.
